Perfect 10
by Fourtrisfourever
Summary: Tris and Four are starting a life. Until something unexpected happens. Somebody turns on someone else. Read to find out.
1. The Party

**A/N Hey so um, it's my first fanfict. And I just really wanna know what you guys think.(: So review, please! Oh and I don't own divergent, last time I checked.**

**Tris POV**

It was really one of those days were everything was going perfect, and you felt great. Tobias and I were walking hand in hand towards the pit. We were on our way to Christina's surprise party hosted by Will.

As soon as we entered the pit, I was Very suprised at the party he had thrown together last minute. And apparently so was Tobias. Because I look at him and his mouth was in a o shape. I laughed and looked at me and rolled his eyes playfully.

"Tris, While you get control of yourself I'll go get us some drinks." He said with a smirk.

"Okay."

With that he pulled me in for a kiss. It wasn't just a soft kiss. But one that showed all his love and and passion for me. I went to depend the kiss. Crushing my lips against his. Just when it was about to become a makeout session, Uriah peeks his head around a corner.

"Oh, Hi. I completely didn't know you guys were here. I mean I wasnot eavesdropping or anything." He said with his usual playful Uriah tone.

Tobias lets out a groan only for me to hear, knowing that we were interrupeted and couldn't continue. I knudge him with my elbow.

"Oh your fine, Uriah." I say calmy.

"Yeah, fine from stoping me from kissing my girlfriend."

"Uriah, he's just bein-" But Uriah cut me off.

"I know, I know, it's fine. I'm sorry."

And with that Tobias also left to get us drinks.

Later on in the party Tobias and I are sitting by the bar with ChrisIna, Will, Marlene, Uriah, and Zeke. There were a lot of people there, but we stuck with our usual group. And as usual Zeke was drunk. Very drunk. For once I found it funny that he was drunk, because he kept telling Tobias how hot he looked.

"I mean look at you, Four. You my friend are SEXY."

Tobias just rolls his eyes. "Shut up, man."

After what seemed like years, I was finally ready to go back to our apparmint. I just wanted to be alone with my boyfriend, for one night. When I told him I was ready to go, he reluctantly agreed. We told everyone bye and when I got to Christina I told her Happy Birthday, and she reminded me about my plans with her tomorrow. She was taking me shopping again.

Walking back to the apartment, Tobias and I stepped into the elevator. He looked at me then kissed me.

"Tris, I love you."

"Tobias, I love you too."

And then the elevator button dinged and we got off. As tired as we were we went straight to bed. But as I went to lay down, he got on top me and tickled me to death. I screamed and screamed. It was hilarious. But then we lay beside each other and I get on top of him and crush my lips to his. He returns the kiss and I roll off him.

"Tobias, don't forget I have to go with Christina tomorrow."

He laughs, "Oh, I won't."

I playfully hit him in the shoulder. And then curl up to his chest. I love being next him, his warm skin against mine. And at that thought, I fall asleep.


	2. Big news!

**A/N Okay so I'll try to put more words into this next chapter. Hope you like it.**

**Oh and I don't own divergent.:(**

**Tobias POV**

When I woke up, I looked down to see that Tris wasn't in my arms. I imedently panicked. Tris is like a danger magnet. Everywhere she goes, someone wants to hurt her. I jumped up and looked around. Finally I heard the shower turn on.

"Tris, are you okay?"

"Um, yeah just taking a shower? You don't have to worry about me every second you know." She sounded annoyed.

"Yes I do. And I'm going down to get us breakfast, I'll be right back."

I pulled on some black jeans and a tight black t-shirt. I know Tris likes it when she can see my muscles. I grabbed my leather jacket and walked out the door. But as soon as I opened the door, Wills hand was coming up to knock.

"Oh dude I'm sorry." He sounded worried.

"It's okay. So what's going on?"

"It's Christina man. Something is wrong with her. She keeps asking for Tris. She's locked me out and won't let anybody in. I can hear her crying hysterically." Panic was creeping into his voice.

"Is she hurt? And I'll go get Tris." I went back into the apparment to find Tris dressed and brushing her hair. I didn't want to frighten her so I said it calmly.

"Tris, something's wrong with Christina. She keeps asking for you."

I could see the panic on her face. Christina was close enough to be called her sister.

"Tobias is she hurt? What's happened?" She says will trying to get to the door.

"I don't know, Tris. Lets just go."

We walked out to find Will still standing there. He was defiantly panicking. Tris was more calm about it. Tris grabbed my hand and squeezed it. I gave her a assuring look. Although it didn't help. We walked all the way to their apartment and opened the door. I was imedently taken back by the mess.

"She's in there." Will tells Tris.

Tris knocks on the door and says,

"Christina, it's me Tris."

**Tris POV**

I knocked on her door and told her it was me. I slowly hear the door turn to see a red, puffy face Christina with no make up on and sweatpants.

"Christina. What is going on?" I already had an idea of what it was.

"Tris, I'm pregnant. It's happening. I'm only 17." She was sobbing.

I really didn't suspect this. I mean she is only 17. How on earth is she gonna support a baby. In this tiny apartment. I suddenly became very worried. For her, but also for me. What if this happens to me. What am I gonna do?

"Tris did you hear me? I'm pregnant." Sounding out the syllables in pregnant.

"Christina. Are you absolutely sure?"

"I took a test and it said positive. I'm so scared Tris. What am I gonna do?" He starts sobbing hystacutly. And I take her in my arms.

"Christina, have you told Will?"

She sniffs. "Um, NO."

"You need to tell Will. Everything will be okay. You have me and Tobias, and Marlene and Uriah. Okay? Everything's gonna be alright." I begin crying too because I know it will very hard.

While we both sob together and hear a knock at the door. It's Tobias and Will. We let them in and they are taken back by our tear stained faces.

"Oh my god. Your not dying are you?" Says Will.

I shoot him a look and them we all laugh for a while. Tobias sits down in the bed with me and Will sits next to Christina. I give her a look meaning 'tell him now.' She understands and Tobias and I give them there privacy.

"She's pregnant Tobias. What's gonna happen to th-" I was cut off by a very excited Will.

"Oh my god. I am gonna be a Dad. Four! Im gonna be a DAD."

"Yes, yes I'm very happy for you, but I really need it get to work." She sounds jealous. Is he jealous?

"Oh okay, we'll ill see you guys later."

But I hear Christina shout, "SHOPPING IS STILL ON FOR TODAY." I sighed to myself and Tobias laughed. I playfully hit him and them stood on my tip toes and gave him a kiss.

"I love you." I really do mean it.

"Tris. I love you too."

Just as I was gonna walk away he pulls me to him and says,

"Meet me at the Chasm around 4. I love you. Have fun with Christina." Then he kisses me and walks away. What was that all about? He never asks me to meet him. I began to worry. This was not like Tobias.

**A/N Ideas on where this should go? **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Thanks for the 5 reviews. Lol. But anyway. Here you guys go. Third chapter(:**

**Tris POV**

I went back to our apartment and got ready to go shopping with Christina. The time was only noon, so I had a while until I had to meet Tobias. Panic rushed all thru me. Did he want to leave me? I tried to drop the horrific thought. But everytime I tried to think of something else, it crept right back in. I just gave up on trying to distract myself and went to Christina's.

"Tris, your early are you okay?"

I explained to her everything. And she assured me that Tobias would never leave me. After a while of this coddling me, we just decided to go shopping early. She pulled me into many different stores, making me try on clothes, dresses, and shoes. I checked the time every minute. Not wanting to wait to see Tobias again. But finally it was 4. And I told Christina I would see her later.

Walking to the Chasm I right away saw Tobias leaning against the rail. I walked up to him and he kissed me and pulled me into his arms. I wanted him just to come out with it. But he didn't.

"Tris, as much as I don't want to believe it, I think, i think I'm jealous of Will." He says quietly.

I was so confused. Why would he be jealous of Will? Tobias is a dauntless prodigy. He has a awesome job. And Will works outside the gates.

"Why would you be jealous of Will?"

"Tris. Because Will is going to be a father." He said slowly.

What. I was not expecting this. I did not see myself having kids at 17. Or really ever. Fear rose inside of me. Was this Tobias way of getting what he wanted? I was not ready for this.

"Tobias, I-"

"Listen Tris. You are my world. I will wait. Whenever you want to. And if you don't, that's fine. I just felt very jealous. I just don't even think I could be a father after Marcus. What was I thinking."

A sense of relief flooded thru me. He wasn't leaving me. Or pressuring me to do anything I didn't want to do. But I could tell he did want kids. I was also nervous.

"Tobias. It's okay. If you want children then we can have children. I just didn't see myself pregnant at 17."

"I know. I didn't either. I just, I don't know."

"It'll all be okay. I promise. We will figure this out." Then I kissed him. It was such a warm feeling knowing we might be a family. Wait. Did I really just think that? Wow. It's not that I am scared of sex. We have done that before. I'm scared of a family. I'm scared of how we will support it. I'm scared of judgment.

"Let's go grab some food and head back to the apartment." I nodded in agreement.

**Tobias POV**

I know I frightened her by the look on her face. I thought that I wanted kids. Until I remembered about Marcus. What if I turned out like him. Tris would never forgive me and I couldn't live without her and -but Tris interippded my thoughts.

"Tobias. Your squeezing my hand really hard." She sounded worried.

"Um I'm sorry, Tris." I knew she would ask what was wrong but it never came. She must have knew. I wasn't really all that hungry and just wanted to go back to the apartment to talk to Tris. I thought and knew she must have been mad at me. And I pray to God that she doesn't leave me because of this. I looked at her and pulled her into a hug. She seemed curious, but didn't back away.

"Tris, are you really hungry?"

She shook her head. She must also wanna talk about this. We walked hand in hand towards the apartment. Finally she asked "Tobias what's wrong?"

"We can talk about it when we get into the apartment. "

I opened the door and we walked to our bedroom. Tris moved in after her initiation, which was almost a year ago. We both sat down on the bed and layed in each others arms waiting for one of us to say something. Finally Tris said "What's wrong."

"Tris I don't want you to feel pressured. We don't have to have children. I was just saying that I wan- " but she cut me off with a kiss.

"Tobias, I know. Everything will be okay. We don't have to decide now. We're only teenagers." She made me feel alright. She stopped my worries. We eventually feel asleep even though it was only 7 in the afternoon.

We woke up at about 3 this morning. And decided to get up and watch a movie. While we were laying there Tris snuggled up to me and says "Never leave me." And then she falls asleep. Before I think about why she would say that I reply, "Never in a million years." And I eventually fall asleep too.

I wake up to hearing someone in the bathroom. I automatically know its Tris. But when I go in there she is throwing up. A lot. I hold her hair back and try to soothe her. Even though I'm worried that something is bad wrong. "Tobiasss-" but she's cut off with more throw up. A just stroke her hair and rub her back. And when she's done she curls up next to me in the bathroom floor. And says "Tobias, I didn't eat anything. I'm sick. Something's wrong." She sounded very worried so I picked her up and told her "It'll be okay, we are going to the infirmary. Everything's gonna be fine."

As soon as we get there she is taken back. I sit very worried until Uriah and Will and Christina walk in.

"Tobias, is she okay? What's wrong?" All of them ask frantically.

"I don't know I haven't been bac- "

" , you can go in now." A older doctor says.

As I go in, Tris isn't connected to very many wires with gives me good hope that nothing's wrong. I look at Tris and she shakes her head. She doesn't know what's wrong either. I hold her hand and wait for the doctor to come in. As soon as she does she refers to herself as Dr. Smith.

"So I have some questions for you two." We look at each other and nod okay.

"Are you sexually active?" Tris blushed but nodded her head.

"We'll that makes since because Tris, your pregnant." She said confidently.

Panic crept onto Tris face, I could it as plan as day. She looked at me and her face was very, very pale. The doctor told us she was about 3 weeks along. Which was very shocking.

"We want to keep this a secret, to everyone except the 3 outside." Tris says slowly. That means she wants to keep it.

"Um okay, we'll you should start to show soon and you'll have to wear loose shirts. And I swear I won't tell anyone."

We got up to leave when our friends bombarded us with questions, but we just told them to come with us. When we got up to our apartment, we told them and Christina jumped into Tris arms. While Will and Uriah slapped my back. We got very many "Congrats" but after a while they left.

Tris just layed in my arms and cried.

**A/N so good turn? Yes? No?**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Thanks for the ideas guys. But here's chapter 4. Baby names? Boy or girl? Anyway here you go. And supers sorry just started school. **

**Oh and I don't own divergent.**

*Two Months Later*

Tris POV

It has been two months sense we first found out. We are both worried out of our minds even though Tobias doesn't really show it. The only thing he is worried about is me leaving to visit other factions. Because I am a ambassador to the factions. He protests against me going but he know he can't stop me. I think he just mostly worries about Eric going with me. But I worry about it too.

"Tris, you know if something happened to know, I wouldn't be able to love with myself." He said worriedly.

"Tobias I have to go. You know I do." I said assuringly.

He sighed and pulled me into a hug. The placed his hand on my stomach and said "I love you baby Eaton." I smiled and pulled him into a kiss. Then we walked out the apartment and headed toward the train. I frown when I see Eric standing there with a scowl on his face.

"We'll, it's about time you got here." Eric growled. And Tobias shot him a death glare. We all stood together at the tracks until we hear it coming. Tobias hugs me again and whispers in my ear,

"Don't do anything stupid. I love you." He kissed me and then I bounced on the balls of my feet and sprinted towards the train. Eric jumped in first then pulled me in. I sat as far away from him as possible. And also tried to avoid eye contact.

"Tris, it's a long way to Candor headquarters. I would get comfortable."

"I'll never be comfortable with you around." I sighed.

He looked me in the eye and told me.

"Tris, I know I seem ruthless, and I used to be. But Im different now. I promise. I'll protect you. I know it may seem like a trick or a trap but I'm being honest. With you being pregnant and all..."

"You think I'm not capable or taking care of myself, yeah? Well check again." I spat at him.

I didn't understand what Eric was planning or what he was doing but I didn't want to be the target. He didn't reply for a long time until we grew closer to the headquarters.

"Tris, I'm sorr- " I cut him off by standing up. Candor was on fire. All we could hear was gun shots and people screaming. He looked in awe. He really didn't know what was going on.

"Tris you have to stay on the train. I'm getting off. You have to stay on."

"NO. I'm going with you and don't argue with me. I will do whatever I want. " I was serious.

"Fine, but stay behind me, please." I did as I was told and jumped off after him. We ran into a abandoned building with the glass shattered out everywhere. This was insane. What was going on? Was it the Erudite? So many questions.

"Eric- " he cut me off. "Tris, I don't know what's going on. I really don't but please be careful. Stay with me. We have to stay together at all times, do you understand?" I could almost smell the fear in his voice.

"Yes." As soon as we stepped out of that building shots fired and Eric jumped in front of me. Then all I remember was the intense light and ear streaking sound. And I fell to the ground.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Sorry for e short chapter last time and the cliffhanger but sorry for the time period between stories I just cracked my iPad. So yeah. Well here you go! And it's very dialogue heavy so sorryyyyyy! (:**

The last thing I remembered was a ear shrieking sound. My head pounded as I tried to sit up. There was debris and dead bodies everywhere. Including Eric. I didn't have time to think about it. I was too shocked by the impact. What just happened? Well duh there was a bomb, but what kind? And why on earth was I the only one alive?

I decided to push through the pain and get up. The debris crunched under my feet. Candor was gone. Completely gone. I was going to walk towards where the capital building used to be. I heard gunshots and fell. A intense pain went thru my leg and I blacked out.

When I woke up I was in a hospital bed. My ears rung very bad. My throat hurt and it stung everything I took a breath. I had no idea where I was. I could vagily see figures move in and out of the room. But soon enough I knew I was back in Dauntless when I heard Tobias voice.

"Is the Baby okay? What's wrong with Tris? Will she be okay?"

Then things became clear, Tobias was stroking my hair while the doctors worked on my stomach. What were they doing on my stomach?

"Tobias?" No answer. I touched his shoulder and he flinched greatly and turned and looked at me, with a tear streaked face. Why was se crying?

"Tris, tris I love you. I'm sorry, Tris. I'm sorry."

My voice was very scratchy but I talked anyway. "What are they doing to me? Make them stop, Tobias. It hurts."

"Tris, the baby. It's gone. It didn't live. It was too small for the impact. I'm so sorry."

My baby? It was gone. Yes I was sad. Or was I? Did I really want this baby to begin with? Well it doesn't matter now. I don't have a baby now. Neither does Tobias, but wait. The impact? Impact of what?

"Tobias, it's okay, I promise, but what impact? What was that? Who did this?"

Tobias sighed. "It was a sonic bomb. And we think it might have been the Amity."

What? The Amity? That makes absolutely no sense. They are supposed to be the peaceful. Not the killers.

"Why did they do that Tobias? I mean, that makes no sense!"

"We have no idea right now, Tris, but we are trying to find out."

"It was immune to the divergent."

Tobias looked at me strange.

"What?"

"I couldn't have been the only one that lived, but Eric didn't live. But I did.. It had to be immune to the divergent."

Tobias looked around for a moment and then sighed.

"I think the Amity are working with the Erudite." And it all came together at that moment.

**Tobias POV**

I heard it from the Chasm. Zeke and I were standing by the Chasm talking about the new security system the Erudite set up for us, when we felt a very intense pressure wave. And all I could think about was Tris. Was she okay? I imedently ran to the tracks and jumped on the first train that came. My Tris. I was scared. Was she okay. Please be okay Tris.

I jumped off at Candor to find nothing there. Shock went thru my body. Tris. All I could find where dead bodies. So I just decided to take the track Tris would take. And when I did, I found Eric. Dead. I wasn't surprised. I wasn't even sad to be honest. I just wanted to find Tris.

I walked toward where the capital building used to be. Actually ran there. I found Tris. A very Limb and bloody body. She was alive, but by barley. I got her body and ran. Ran to the train and put her body on then jumped on. I put her on my lap. Then ripped of some of my shirt and tied it around her leg to stop the bleeding. Was she gonna live?

A/N Sorry for e short chapter last time and the cliffhanger but sorry for the time period between stories I just cracked my iPad. So yeah. Well here you go! And it's very dialogue heavy so sorryyyyyy! (:

The last thing I remembered was a ear shrieking sound. My head pounded as I tried to sit up. There was debris and dead bodies everywhere. Including Eric. I didn't have time to think about it. I was too shocked by the impact. What just happened? Well duh there was a bomb, but what kind? And why on earth was I the only one alive?

I decided to push through the pain and get up. The debris crunched under my feet. Cander was gone. Completely gone. I was going to walk towards where the capital building used to be. I heard gunshots and fell. A intense pain went thru my leg and I blacked out.

When I woke up I was in a hospital bed. My ears rung very bad. My throat hurt and it stung everything I took a breath. I had no idea where I was. I could vagily see figures move in and out of the room. But soon enough I knew I was back in Dauntless when I heard Tobias voice.

"Is the Baby okay? What's wrong with Tris? Will she be okay?"

Then things became clear, Tobias was stroking my hair while the doctors worked on my stomach. What were they doing on my stomach?

"Tobias?" No answer. I touched his shoulder and he flinched greatly and turned and looked at me, with a tear streaked face. Why was se crying?

"Tris, tris I love you. I'm sorry, Tris. I'm sorry."

My voice was very scratchy but I talked anyway. "What are they doing to me? Make them stop, Tobias. It hurts."

"Tris, the baby. It's gone. It didn't live. It was too small for the impact. I'm so sorry."

My baby? It was gone. Yes I was sad. Or was I? Did I really want this baby to begin with? Well it doesn't matter now. I don't have a baby now. Neither does Tobias, but wait. The impact? Impact of what?

"Tobias, it's okay, I promise, but what impact? What was that? Who did this?"

Tobias sighed. "It was a sonic bomb. And we think it might have been the Amity."

What? The Amity? That makes absolutely no sense. They are supposed to be the peaceful. Not the killers.

"Why did they do that Tobias? I mean, that makes no sense!"

"We have no idea right now, Tris, but we are trying to find out."

"It was immune to the divergent."

Tobias looked at me strange.

"What?"

"I couldn't have been the only one that lived, but Eric didn't live. But I did.. It had to be immune to the divergent."

Tobias looked around for a moment and then sighed.

"I think the Amity are working with the Erudite." And it all came together at that moment.

Tobias POV

I heard it from the Chasm. Zeke and I were standing by the Chasm talking about the new security system the Erudite set up for us, when we felt a very intense pressure wave. And all I could think about was Tris. Was she okay? I imedently ran to the tracks and jumped on the first train that came. My Tris. I was scared. Was she okay. Please be okay Tris.

I jumped off at Candor to find nothing there. Shock went thru my body. Tris. All I could find where dead bodies. So I just decided to take the track Tris would take. And when I did, I found Eric. Dead. I wasn't surprised. I wasn't even sad to be honest. I just wanted to find Tris.

I walked toward where the capital building used to be. Actually ran there. I found Tris. A very Limb and bloody body. She was alive, but by barley. I got her body and ran. Ran to the train and put her body on then jumped on. I put her on my lap. Then ripped of some of my shirt and tied it around her leg to stop the bleeding. Was she gonna live?

**This sucked, sorry guys, but review for me?**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Well the last story sucked. I mean I hated it. Barf in my mouth. But here's the 6th chapter. Oh and sorry about Tris losing the baby, I just didn't think it would be the right time for that. Oh and I'll be introducing some new characters, well not really new but you know. Oh and last time I checked I don't own Divergent.**

**Tobias POV **

When the train grew closer to Dauntless I picked Tris up and cradled her like a baby. I had but her hair up with a rubber band on her arm, so her hair wouldn't get bloody. I calmed myself down knowing that Tris is strong. She will fight this. I walked to the opening with Tris in my arms and stroked her hair, then jumped. My feet landed hard on the roof, but I didn't care. I was just glad for once that Tris was unconscious.

I ran to the infirmary pushing people as I go. As I shoved a middle aged girl I looked back and their stood Christina, wide eyes and what she just saw. She ran to catch up with me and bombarded me with a thousand questions. I ignored her, I was just focused on getting Tris to the infirmary. And when I got there, I shoved open the doors and saw only one nurse. It was Marlene.

"Marlene, take her. Fix her. Get somebody please." I must've been loud because more doctors started making their way to the entrance.

"Tobias you can't just wal-"

"TAKE HER NOW." I yelled this time. I was being to get angry. Somebody better fix her.

"Okay, okay. Doctor Fields please come quick. It's an emergency." Marlene shouted.e

The doctor came and out Tris on a hospital bed. He told me that she could have lost her memory or worse. God, I thought. What would just rip apart my world. What could be worse than that.

The doctors forced me to sit in the waiting area. Zeke had to come in and hold me back. But eventually I gave up. Zeke And I sat there in silence. Knowing there are about a hundred possibilities of Tris being internally injured or worse. After we sat there for an hour I realized, the baby. Did it live? Oh I don't really care, I just want Tris to live. I thought for a while, was it really the right time for a baby? No. It wasn't. And Tris knew that.

After another 30 minutes of waiting they said I could come back. I walked slowly trying to brace myself, but she didn't look too bad. I sat beside her on the bed, even though she still wasn't awake. They had worked on her leg. It had stopped bleeding and they removed the bullet. I stroked her soft blonde hair again. I wanted her to open her eyes. I wanted to see those gray, blue eyes. I stood up and went to the doctor.

I asked him what the damage was. He told me her memory was fine. I was relived. But he told me that she was hit by a sonic blast. 200 decibels. But her brain had swollen tromedousley. But has went down some. There was no internal injuries so I was relived. So I decided to go sit back down next to Tris. I was watching the TV that was on. It was showing Candor. I had an idea on who it was. I believe it was the Amity. It has to be.

My thoughts were interrupted by a small touch. I flinched and looked at Tris. Her eyes were open but barley. The doctors were taking the baby out of her stomach. I wonder how she would react. I looked at her and said,

"Tris,Tris I love you, I'm sorry Tris, I'm sorry," that didn't sound like me at all.

I saw pain cross her face. "What are they doing to be Tobias, it hurts. Make them stop."

I had to tell her about the baby. "Tris, the baby. It's gone. It didn't live. It was too small for the impact. I'm so sorry." I knew she wouldn't be sad. And she wasn't. She looked at me with alert. Everything was coming together.

"Tobias, it's okay, I promise, but what impact? What was that? Who did this?"

I sighed. I had to tell her. "It was a sonic bomb. And we think it might have been the Amity."

"Why did they do that Tobias? I mean, that makes no sense!" Of course it made no sense. The Amity are supposed to be the peaceful.

"We have no idea right now, Tris, but we are trying to find out."

She was silent for a while then she said something that shocked me.

"It was immune to the divergent."

"What?" Well of course it was. Why else would Tris be alive.

"I couldn't have been the only one that lived, but Eric didn't live. But I did.. It had to be immune to the divergent." Tris knew. She understood now. And so did I.

"I think the Amity are working with the Erudite." And I knew it. They had to have been. I know it for sure. I just had to prove it.

**Tris POV**

After Tobias said that, I knew exactly what was going on. 2 Months before I had went to Amity for a meeting they wanted to schedule. And we knew something was up when they called a meeting. When we get there they told us the Erudite were now working with them. And we didn't understand what that meant. We asked what that meant, but they told us it was classified but they were going to install new security systems everywhere. We were so confused.

Tobias knew they were working together. Everybody did, word got out. But we didn't know they were working on destroying the factions. We didn't know the Amity were power hungry. Nobody did. But it's obvious now that they are partners.

"Tobias, there going to kill everybody."

He looked puzzled then obviously understood. "I know."

"We have choices. Run or fight" I told him. I knew what I was gonna do. I wasn't going to sit and be a coward. I can just leave this place and let people die when I have the power to do something about it. Besides, where were we gonna run? To the fence? It's not like we could get out.

"What are you gonna do?" I knew he didn't want me to fight but I had to.

"I'm going to fight." And I knew we would be fighting side by side. Well as soon as I healed. It was something we had to do.

"We have to find out exactly what their intentions are, Tris."

"I know."

And I did. We have to find out what their planning. And it won't be that hard.

**Two Weeks Later.**

**Tris POV**

Today I am being realized from the hospital. I am so happy to be out of this bed. I can walk on my leg but when someone touches it, it hurts. Other than that I can walk fine. Tobias follows me around like a puppy. I plan on staying in Tobias apartment to rest for a while. His idea. Obviously.

"Here out your arm around my shoulder. It'll help" and I did.

We walked up to his or our apartment and he unlocked the door. And we walked over to the bed. And I layed down.

"Here put these pillows under your leg." I lifted it up and he shoved the pillows under it.

"Thank you." I was just ready to lay down with him. And sleep.

"Hey Tris, I've got to go talk to Max. I'm sorry, but please stay here. Don't go anywhere."

I groaned and he laughed.

"I just wanted to lay down with you. And now your leaving." I put my face in the pillow.

He got on the bed and put his face in the crook on my neck and kissed me lightly. I missed this.

"I'll be back. I love you." And he kissed my lips. And then he left. I rolled back over and drifted off. I woke up a while later with Tobias laying next to me.

"Shhhh. I'm back. Go back to sleep. I'm not going anywhere." And he kissed my neck. Then I feel asleep, knowing everything wasn't okay. But it was okay right then.

**A/N Good or Bad? I like this chapter better.(: **


End file.
